


Snow snow snow

by ChiShibuya



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Full of fluff, No lemon sorry, Snow snow and more snow, fluff n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow...and...singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow snow snow

The snow began to pile up, it was a world of white and the bone numbing cold. Yuki laid sprawled across a small couch that rested infront of the fire, Kaname stood hovering at her side, running his hands through her hair. He was humming a soft melody that their mother used to sing, and Zero stood in the corner his face looking as if he wanted to run and puke all at the same time. Yuki's eyes were closed as she began to sing, drawing the attention of her two beloved males. "Here I stand forever alone, at the end of the world tis a sad fate I know. Destined to be caught in a web filled with so much regret how can I let go? How can I stand on my own? Don't you know I am here for you just hold on, even if the world were to end. nothing you can say nothing you can do I'll be here for you I'm here for you."  
Zero's eyes glazed over as he felt ice rush through his all too hot body. 'I wish she would sing thy just for me.'  
Kaname looked at his sister his gaze clouded, unreadable.   
Yuki smiled at them both and felt herself drifting off to sleep, the snow was coming down and she wished it would never end.


End file.
